


You are the one

by Eamonn_Ruth



Category: Charity and Vanessa - Fandom, Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamonn_Ruth/pseuds/Eamonn_Ruth
Summary: My version of these two beautiful ladies getting back togetherHope you all enjoy
Relationships: Charity and Vanessa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	You are the one

As Noah and Sarah slope out of the tiny yellow cottage Vanessa feels her world fall apart even more not only has she lost the love of her life but now she has lost two of her children too. As Tracy comforts her she finally lets it out the emotion that she has built a barrier over her suddenly crashes down and she is left a shell of the person she used to be. 

With Tracy gone for a little while Vanessa has too much time to think and all that is on her mind is charity did she make a mistake doing this? Did she take it too far?. She just lies there on the couch stiff as a board unable to get the woman off her mind, until a dull knocking sound shakes her from her thoughts but wait it can’t be. No she can’t face her now it can’t be her. But Vanessa knows it’s charity she can sense her love from miles away as it radiates off her skin. She gets up off of the couch and reaches for the door handle, she pauses for a moment to steady herself and prepare herself as she is about to see the woman that she loved only hours ago but will she now see her in a different light there is only one way to find out. As she takes that leap of faith and swings open the door the wave of sadness passes through her as she stands in front of charity her charity and she looks so lost, she steps aside and let’s her in and as she walks past the heat from her skin reminds Vanessa of their home wrapped in charity’s arms that was her home.

As they sit across from each other not a word being spoken just the intense look into each others eyes a wave of emotion floods charity and she lets it all out in one big wave “oh ness why does it have to be this way why does it have to be so hard”. The words cut through Vanessa like the steel end of a sharp knife and all she can say is “I don’t know charity I really don’t”. Charity’s hand reaches for vanessa’s and then realisation swoops across charity’s face “you kept it the ring your still wearing it” with the lump in her throat getting tighter and tighter but now she knows that she has to fight to get her woman back and she will.

Vanessa looks back up at her and smiles but before she can say anything charity stops her with her finger grazing across her lip and she continues “Ness babe I know I am the last person on earth that you want to see and I know I have hurt you more than I could ever begin to understand but my life isn’t worth living without you, you gave me a purpose to get up in the morning to fight for what was right in my life and you helped me through my toughest times and Bails well he would still be running around taking advantage of girls if it wasn’t for you pushing me to make this right I wouldn’t be free and happy if it wasn’t for you” Vanessa tries to interject but she has no luck as charity just continues and Vanessa begins to smile even more “and I know your going to say to me that it was all me and all you did was support me but you did some much more than that Ness and you deserve to be treated with the love and kindness of someone who is thankful and I can do that I can be that but you need to know babe that I am so sorry for what I did to you I should never have lied you didn’t deserve that but I was trying to protect you from the truth because I do love you Ness I always have done and always will do like you said to me we just work and I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I can change and become the domestic housewife that you need and love please just give me one chance”. 

Trying to take in all of the information Vanessa allows her body to sink into the couch as she gives in to the warmth. She can’t believe it after all of this time charity has finally said everything she wants to hear and that’s the problem because she believes her and she knows that she is still mad with her but after that speech who wouldn’t be completely swept off their feet. Vanessa begins to smile and takes charity’s hands into hers and they feel like home her warm touch protects her from all of the pain she has felt over the last couple of days and she gives in. She lunges forwards and locks her lips with charity’s to her fiancées surprise, she reluctantly release her lips and whispers “oh baby you had me at I’m sorry”.

As the tears of joy stream down charity’s face she grabs Vanessa and pulls her into her warm embrace her body making thousands of silent promises to never let go. Once she pulls away Vanessa looks her in the eyes as they return to a very memorable gaze, the lust shining through her eyes as she makes it known what’s is about to happen next “how about we go and consummate this love upstairs” before Vanessa could even finish charity had picked her up and began the climb up the stairs much to vanessa’s amusement. They where back where they belonged together again. 

The End.


End file.
